The Gordon Conference On Bio/Analytical Sensors is an interdisciplinary meeting designed to connect ideas selected from the matrix of scientific and engineering issues relevant to fabrication of biosensors. The scientific topics to be addressed include new biochemistries for enhanced selectivity or sensitivity, advanced signal transduction methodologies, state-of-the-art device engineering, and chemometrics. As well as focusing on new areas of science with potential expand diagnostic capabilities, each day will introduce the needs and problems of a particular application area for bio/analytical sensors. Application areas include diagnosis of infectious disease, in vivo monitoring, and environmental monitoring. Prior to the formal sessions, we have arranged an evening of informal tutorials to establish a common language for investigators from widely different fields. Poster sessions will be held Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday to highlight current and less complete work than will be presented in the talks. We are making a special effort to involve students and young faculty members in the poster sessions. Discussion workshops will be held on Thursday evening after the banquet where the conferees will divide into small groups to promote open exchange on topics critical to fabricating a practical biosensor. Based on last years experience, these workshops provide an excellent forum for disseminating the type of information that is rarely published.